This invention relates to interferometric modulation.
Interference modulators (IMods) are a broad class of devices that modulate incident light by the manipulation of admittance via the modification of the device""s interferometric characteristics. Applications for such devices include displays, optical processing, and optical information storage.
The parent application describes two kinds of structures whose impedance, the reciprocal of admittance, can be actively modified so that they can modulate light. One scheme is a deformable cavity whose optical properties can be altered by electrostatic deformation of one of the cavity walls. The composition and thickness of these walls, which consist of layers of dielectric, semiconductor, or metallic films, allows for a variety of modulator designs exhibiting different optical responses to applied voltages.
One such design includes a filter described as a hybrid filter which has a narrow bandpass filter and an induced absorber. When the wall associated with the hybrid filter is brought into contact with a reflector, incident light of a certain range is absorbed. This occurs because the induced absorber matches the impedance of the reflector to that of the incident medium for the range of frequencies passed by the narrow-band filter.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an interferometric modulator comprising a cavity defined by two walls. At least two arms connect the two walls to permit motion of the walls relative to each other. The two arms are configured and attached to a first one of the walls in a manner that enables mechanical stress in the first wall to be relieved by motion of the first wall essentially within the plane of the first wall.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The motion of the first wall may be rotational. Each of the arms has two ends, one of the ends attached to the first wall and a second end that is attached at a point that is fixed relative to a second one of the walls. The point of attachment of the second end is offset, with reference to an axis that is perpendicular to the first wall, from the end that is attached to the second wall. The first wall has two essentially straight edges and one end of each of the arms is attached at the middle of one of the edges or at the end of one of the edges. A third arm and a fourth arm also each connects the two walls. The arms define a pinwheel configuration. The lengths, thicknesses and positions of connection to the first wall of the arms may be configured to achieve a desired spring constant.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an array of interferometric modulators. Each of the interferometric modulators has a cavity defined by two walls and at least two arms connecting the two walls to permit motion of the walls relative to each other. The walls and arms of different ones of the modulators are configured to achieve different spring constants associated with motion of the walls relative to each other.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of fabricating an interferometric modulator, in which two walls of a cavity are formed, connected by at least two arms. After the forming, a first one of the walls is permitted to move in the plane of the first wall relative to the arms to relieve mechanical stress in the first wall.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an interferometric modulator comprising three walls that are generally parallel to one another. The walls are supported for movement of at least one of the walls relative to the other two. Control circuitry drives at least one of the walls to discrete positions representing three discrete states of operation of the modulator.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. In one of the three discrete states, there is a gap between the first and a second of the two walls and a gap between the second and a third of the two walls. In a second of the three discrete states, there is a gap between the first and the second of the two walls and no gap between the second and the third of the two walls. In the third of the three discrete states, there is no gap between the first and the second of the two walls and no gap between the second and the third of the two walls. Each membrane includes a combination of dielectric, metallic, or semiconducting films.
In general, in another aspect, an interference modulator includes a cavity defined by two walls that are movable relative to one another to and from a contact position in which the two walls are essentially adjacent to one another. Spacers are mounted to form part of one of the walls to reduce the surface area over which the two walls touch in the contact position.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The spacers comprise electrodes and conductors feed current to the electrodes.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an interference modulator comprising a cavity defined by two walls that are separated by a fluid-filled gap. The walls are movable relative to each other to change the volume of the gap. An aperture (e.g., a round hole in the center) in one of the walls is configured to control the damping effect of fluid moving into or out of the gap as the volume of the gap changes. In implementations of the invention, the aperture comprises a round hole in the center of the wall.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an interference modulator comprising at least two walls that are movable relative to each other to define a cavity between them. The relative positions of the walls define two modes, one in which the modulator reflects incident light and appears white and another in which the modulator absorbs incident light and appears black. In implementations, one of the walls may include a sandwich of a dielectric between metals, and the other of the walls may comprise a dielectric.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an interferometric modulator comprising a cavity defined by two walls with at least two arms connecting the two walls to permit motion of the walls relative to each other. The response time of the modulator is controlled to a predetermined value by a combination of at least two of: the lengths of the arms, the thickness of one of the walls, the thickness of the arms, the presence and dimensions of damping holes, and the ambient gas pressure in the vicinity of the modulator.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an interferometric modulator comprising a cavity defined by two walls, at least two arms connecting the two walls to permit motion of the walls relative to each. The modulator includes a charge deposition mitigating device includes at least one of actuation rails or the application of alternating polarity drive voltages.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an interferometric modulator comprising a cavity defined by two walls held by a support comprising two materials such that the electrical or mechanical properties of the mechanical support differ at different locations in a cross-section of the mechanical support.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The support may include a laminate of two or more discrete materials or a gradient of two or more materials. The two materials exhibit respectively different and complementary electrical, mechanical, or optical properties.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features, a method for use in fabricating a microelectromechanical structure, comprising using a gas phase etchant to remove a deposited sacrificial layer. In implementations of the invention, the MEMS may include an interference modulator in which a wall of the modulator is formed on the substrate and the gas phase etchant may remove the sacrificial layer from between the wall and the substrate. The gas phase etchant may include one of the following: XeF2, BrF3, ClF3, BrF5, or IF5.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of making arrays of MEMS (e.g., interference modulators) on a production line. Electronic features are formed on a surface of a glass or plastic substrate that is at least as large as 14xe2x80x3xc3x9716xe2x80x3, and electromechanical structures are micromachined on the substrate. In implementations of the invention, the steps of forming the electronic features overlap (or do not overlap) with steps of micromachining the structures.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.